Produit dérivé du Championnat d'Europe de football 2016
Euro 2016 (France Football Cartoon Parody European Championships) (442oons) thumb|center|480x480px Fichier:Three Lions 2016, EPISODE 1! (England football squad travel to Euro 2016 on Woy's Plane) Fichier:442oons England Euro 2016 Squad Train with Legends; Gazza, Shearer, and Beckham Fichier:France vs Romania in under 60 seconds! (Dimitri Payet wonder goal, Olivier Giroud, Evra penalty) Fichier:Albania vs Switzerland 0-1 (Euro 2016 l Cana Red Card l Schar goal) Fichier:442OONS FRANCE EURO 2016 HIGHLIGHTS Russia 1-1 England Dier & Berezutski goals! Fichier:DAY 3! Euro 2016 (Germany vs Ukraine l Poland vs Northern Ireland l Turkey vs Croatia Highlights) Fichier:Three Lions 2016, EPISODE 4! (Reaction to England vs Russia 1-1 Euro 2016) Fichier:DAY 4! Euro 2016 (Belgium vs Italy 0-2)(Spain vs Czech 1-0)(Ireland vs Sweden 1-1) Goals Highlights Fichier:How to Stop Gareth Bale! Three Lions 2016, EPISODE 5! (England vs Wales Preview Euro 2016) Fichier:Portugal vs Iceland 1-1 (UEFA Euro 2016 Birkir Bjarnason goal and highlights) Fichier:Austria vs Hungary 0-2 (Euro 2016 Cartoon Goals and Highlights Szalai Stieber) Fichier:Russia vs Slovakia! France vs Albania! Romania vs Switzerland! (Day 6 Euro 16 highlights) Fichier:Three Lions 2016, EPISODE 6! (Live on SoccerAM now!) England vs Wales 2-1 Highlights Fichier:442OONS FRANCE EURO 2016 HIGHLIGHTS England 2-1 Wales Bale, Vardy and Sturridge goals! Fichier:Day 7 and Day 8! EURO 2016! (Spain vs Turkey 3-0)(Czech Republic vs Croatia 2-2) Fichier:Belgium vs Republic of Ireland 3-0 (Euro 2016 Romelu Lukaku and Axel Witsel goals highlights) Fichier:Cristiano Ronaldo misses a penalty! OOPS HE MISSED IT AGAIN! (Parody Portugal vs Austria 0-0) Fichier:DAY 10 - Euro 2016! (Romania vs Albania 0-1)(Switzerland vs France 0-0) Fichier:REACTION! Slovakia vs England 0-0 (Russia vs Wales 0-3) (Euro 2016 Cartoon Highlights) Fichier:Ronaldo throws a microphone into a lake! HUNGARY 3-3 PORTUGAL (goals highlights Euro 2016 parody) Fichier:DAY 12! Euro 2016 (Croatia vs Spain 2-1 Ramos penalty)(Northern Ireland vs Germany 0-1) Fichier:SHAQIRI BICYCLE KICK! Switzerland vs Poland in 25 SECONDS! (1-1 Euro 2016 Last 16 Highlights) Fichier:Can England win a Penalty Shootout? 442OONS FRANCE EURO 2016 HIGHLIGHTS Fichier:McAULEY OWN GOAL! Wales vs Northern Ireland 1-0 (Last 16 Euro 2016 France Goals Highlights) Fichier:Croatia vs Portugal - Quaresma goal and highlights! (0-1 Euro 2016 France Last 16) Fichier:ANTOINE GRIEZMANN's THE WORD! (France vs Republic of Ireland 2-1 Goals and Highlights Euro 2016) Fichier:NEW BACK-PAIN RELIEF by Muller and Hazard! (Hungary vs Belgium 0-4)(Germany vs Slovakia 3-0) Fichier:Iceland beat England Highlights and Lowlights 442OONS FRANCE EURO 2016 HIGHLIGHTS Fichier:ENGLAND's GOING HOME!!! (England vs Iceland 1-2)(Roy Hodgson resigns)(Euro 2016) Fichier:Euro 2016 Day 13! (Italy vs Ireland 0-1)(Iceland vs Austria 2-1)(Sweden vs Belgium 0-1) Fichier:Italy vs Spain 2-0 (Chiellini Pelle Goal)(Conte kicks ball)(Buffon Crossbar)(Goals Highlights) Fichier:Cristiano Ronaldo sings HURT (Poland vs Portugal Parody Highlights Penalties 1-1)(Ronaldo misses) Fichier:DAY 10 - Euro 2016! (Romania vs Albania 0-1)(Switzerland vs France 0-0) Fichier:Wales vs Belgium by TOM JONES! (3-1 Euro 2016 Quarter Final)(Robson-Kanu Cruyff goal Vokes Williams) Fichier:Germany vs Italy -PENALTY SHOOT-OUT! (Zaza run-up fail, Muller miss, Ozil post, Darmian miss) Fichier:France vs Iceland 5-2 (Goals and Highlights)(Euro 2016 Quarter Final Highlights) Fichier:PORTUGAL vs WALES 2-0 (Cristiano Ronaldo Goal and Advert Parody)(Euro 2016 Semi-Final) Fichier:England players filmed celebrating Wales losing to Portugal!!! EXCLUSIVE! Fichier:Can you spot the ODD ONE OUT? Germany vs France 0-2 (Euro 2016 semi-final highlights) Fichier:PORTUGAL WIN EURO 2016! (Portugal vs France The Final 1-0 Ronaldo Eder Moth Cartoon Parody!) Fichier:EURO 2016 in 2 MINUTES!!! (Highlights, goals, cartoon montage) Catégorie:Championnat d'Europe de football 2016